Shiver
by hasu86
Summary: ...it all left her breathless and completely taken... SessKag


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Shiver**

* * *

It was the lightest and most intimate of touches. It was a feather soft caress that made her shiver, made her body ripple in pleasure and a sensual smile flutter across her peachy lips. The pattern he idly drew with expert hands, the warm trail he left behind as a midnight breeze drifted through the slightly parted window, it all left her breathless and completely taken.

"_How long will it last?"_

_"Forever…"_

She shifted. The sheets inched down her body, exposing her lightly tanned back, bare and smooth and tempting. Another shiver. Brought on by the whispers of dangerous claws, by the hot breath warming her skin and the sharp fangs that tantalizingly grazed her shoulder.

_"And ever?"_

_"Yes…"_

Strong fingers glided through her dark locks as she looked at him, drinking him in as if parched and dying of thirst. Her hand came up and brushed across his heated skin, so pale and perfect, traveled along his strong jaw, stopping to admire, and then dusted across his very kissable lips.

When had she fallen so completely? When had she found herself drowning in those golden eyes of his, never again able to resurface from their captivating depths?

He kissed her palm, the sensual motion lingering and burning. And she moved closer, tangling their bodies, touching him because it all felt so right and good.

_"Are you ready?" _

_"As I'll ever be…"_

_"There's no turning back."_

"_I know…"_

His hand traveled down her body as he crushed his lips against hers, dark and passionate, unrestrained and unrelenting because now she was his. Would always be. He cupped her breast and teased her, smirked when she moaned into his mouth like a wanton little thing. He smoothed over her stomach with a gentle heated touch, nipped at her jaw and hissed when she took his earlobe between her blunt teeth.

Her nails left white-hot trails down his back, getting caught in his silver blue hair as she tried to touch and caress every part of him. Sharp claws left thin red lines on her body, a few across her hip and above her breasts. But they didn't linger long, instead being savored and adored by a sinful tongue. He seduced and entranced her like no other ever had and as his hardened length parted her delicate folds, as she felt the wild and untamed stirrings of that deep primal need, she opened for him, offered everything that she was to him, unafraid and willing.

"_You'll always be mine and only mine. No one else will be allowed to have you." _

"_I don't want anyone else." _

She gasped as he entered her, swift and so full of raw power and need. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, the other kept on the bed to balance herself and his passionate thrusts that shook her body, sent uncontrollable shivers down her spine and across her senses. Rocking her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust, raspy breaths and ragged intakes of each other and only each other.

_"Take me…"_

He lifted her up and his fangs sank deep into her skin, into the softness of her neck where she tasted sweetest and bled like no other. Her body arched as thin rivulets of blood painted her chest and shoulders, as she was overcome with sensation so deep and enthralling that it almost made her cry and shatter all at once. She rode the waves of her ecstasy, weaved through the spirals of his bloodlust that wrapped around her, embraced her and changed her. She wanted this. Needed this. Needed to feel all of him and share what they hadn't shared during past experiences because this time…this time it was a lifetime.

She clutched him as he drank greedily, feeding his hunger for her and only her. He had waited much too long for this. Red clouded his vision as he continued to penetrate her, as he continued to drain her, knowing he'd never be able to get enough of her. She moaned long and sweet as the sudden and almost unbearable rapture overtook her and swept her away, so close to death but still not quite there. And with one final and feral thrust, with a scream that tore from her throat that sounded like music to his ears, he dropped over the edge and took her with him.

"_You belong to me now…" _

**...end...**

**A/N: Just something to feed my hentai muse. **

_-hasu86 _


End file.
